starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Legacy Era Campaign Guide
Legacy Era Campaign Guide, to podręcznik (Saga Edition) do gry fabularnej Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (WoTC) wydawanej przez Wizards of the Coast. Podręcznik wydano w 2009 roku i jego autorami są Rodney Thompson, Sterling Hershey i Gary Astleford. ''Zawartość: *Introduction **Timeline ***The Galactic Alliance (28 ABY-126 ABY) ***The Ossus Project ***The Sith-Imperial War (127 ABY-130 ABY) ***Ascent of the Empire (130 ABY-136 ABY) ***The Imperial Civil War (137 ABY and Beyond) *Chapter I - Species **Species Characteristics ***Ability Adjustments **Chagrian **Chiss **Codru-Ji **Klatooinian **Nagai **Weequay **Yuuzhan Vong **Zeltron *Chapter II - Heroic Traits **Legacies ***Choosing A Legacy ***Legacy and Lineage ***Creating a Legacy Character **Destinies ***The Legacy Destiny ***Sample Legacy Destiny ***Sample Legacy Destinies ****Ackbar Legacy ****Antilles Legacy ****Darklighter Legacy ****Droid Legacy ****Fel Legacy ****Fett Legacy ****Fey'lya Legacy ****Halcyon/Horn Legacy ****Koon Legacy ****Koth Legacy ****Mundi Legacy ****Nadon Legacy ****Nunb Legacy ****Organa Legacy ****Qel-Droma Legacy ****Secura Legacy ****Skywalker Legacy ****Solo Legacy ****Sunrider Legacy ****Tarpals Legacy ****Tetsu Legacy ****Vao Legacy ***Other Destinies ****Corruption ****Destruction ****Discovery ****Education ****Redemption ****Rescue **New Talents for Heroic Classes ***Jedi ***New Jedi Talents ****New Jedi Consular Talents *****Aggressive Negotiation *****Consular's Wisdom *****Entreat Aid ****New Jedi Guardian Talents *****Defensive Acuity ****New Jedi Sentinel Talent *****Dark Side Bane ****New Lightsaber Combat Talents *****Cortosis Gauntlet Block *****Precision ***Noble ***New Noble Talents ****Provocateur Talent Tree *****Cast Suspicion *****Distress to Discord *****Friend or Foe *****Seize the Moment *****Stolen Advantage *****True Betrayal ***Scoundrel ***New Scoundrel Talents ****New Misfortune Talents *****Seducer *****Seize Object ****Yuuzhan Vong Biotech Talent Tree *****Biotech Adept *****Bugbite *****Curved Throw *****Surprising Weapons *****Veiled Biotech ***Scout ***New Scout Talents ****Versatility Talent Tree *****Adapt and Survive *****Defensive Protection *****Quick on Your Feet *****Ready and Willing *****Unbalancing Adaptation ***Soldier ***New Soldier Talents ****Brute Squad Talent Tree *****Gang Leader *****Melee Assault *****Melee Brute *****Melee Opportunist *****Squad Brutality *****Squad Superiority ****New Brawler Talents *****Grabber *****Hammerblow *****Strong Grab ****New Weapon Specialist Talent *****Improved Suppression Fire **Skills ***Mechanics ****Biotech Adaptation ****Refit Antiquated Vehicle or Weapon ****Improvised Connection ***Treat Injury ****Biotech Repair ****Temporary Mending ***Use Computer ****Access and Reprogram Electronic Device ****Copy or Reprogram Code Cylinder or Access Card ***Use The Force ****Move Light Object ****Sense Force ****Sense Surroundings **Feats ***Attack Combo (Fire and Strike) ***Attack Combo (Melee) ***Attack Combo (Ranged) ***Autofire Assault ***Autofire Sweep ***Biotech Specialist ***Biotech Surgery ***Brink of Death ***Feat of Strength ***Fatal Hit ***Galactic Alliance Military Training ***Grapple Resistance ***Knock Heads ***Multi-Grab ***Rancor Crush ***Return Fire ***Returning Bug ***Vehicle Systems Expertise ***Zero Range *Chapter III - Prestige Classes **New Talents for Existing Prestige Classes ***New Talents ****Bounty Hunter Talents *****Force Hunter Talent Tree ******Force Blank ******Lightsaber Evasion ******Precision Fire ******Steel Mind ******Strong-Willed ******Telekinetic Resistance ****Elite Trooper Talents *****Protection Talent Tree ******Armored Guard ******Bodyguard's Sacrifice ******Guard's Endurance ******Lifesaver ******Out of Harm's Way ******Roll With It ******Take the Hit ******Ward ****Gunslinger Talents *****Carbineer Talent Tree ******Blowback ******Close Contact ******Multiattack Proficiency (rifles) ******Old Faithful ******Opportunity Fire ******Rifle Master ******Shoot from the Hip ******Snap Shot ****Jedi Knight Talents *****Jedi Refugee Talent Tree ******Cover Your Tracks ******Difficult to Sense ******Force Veil ******Jedi Network ****Officer Talents *****Fugitive Commander Talent Tree ******Disciplined Trickery ******Group Perception ******Hasty Withdrawal ******Stalwart Subordinates ******Stay in the Fight ******Stealthy Withdrawal ****Sith Apprentice Talents *****Sith Commander Talent Tree ******Desperate Measures ******Focus Terror ******Incite Rage ******Power of Hatred **Prestige Classes ***Imperial Knight ****Examples Of Imperial Knights In Star Wars ****Requirements ****Game Rule Information ****Class Features *****Defense Bonuses *****Talents *****Knight's Armor Talent Tree ******Armored Augmentation I ******Armored Augmentation II ******Armor Mastery ******Cortosis Defense ******Cortosis Retaliation *****Knight's Resolve Talent Tree ******Knight's Morale ******Oath of Duty ******Praetoria Ishu ******Praetoria Vonil ******Strength of the Empire *****Force Techniques ***Shaper ****Examples Of Shapers In Star Wars ****Requirements ****Game Rule Information ****Class Features *****Defense Bonuses *****Talents *****Implant Talent Tree ******Adrenaline Implant ******Precision Implant ******Resilience Implant ******Speed Implant ******Strength Implant *****Shaper Talent Tree ******Biotech Mastery ******Expedient Mending ******Expert Shaper ******Master Mender ******Skilled Implanter *****Shaper Lore *****Shaper Hand *Chapter IV - The Force **Force-Users In The Legacy Era **The Hidden Temple **The Imperial Knights **The Sith **The Malevolence **Force Powers ***Ballistakinesis (Telekinetic) ***Combustion ***Dark Transfer (Dark Side) ***Detonate (Telekinetic) ***Enlighten (LightSide, Mind-Affecting) ***Force Shield (Telekinetic) ***Lightning Burst (Dark Side) ***Obscure (Mind-Affecting) ***Prescience ***Stagger (Telekinetic) **Force Talents ***Alter Talent Tree ****Move Massive Object ***Control Talent Tree ****Telekinetic Stability ***Dark Side Talent Tree ****Dark Preservation **Force Techniques ***Detoxify Poison ***Improved Ballistakinesis ***Improved Dark Transfer ***Improved Detonate ***Improved Enlighten ***Improved Lightning Burst ***Improved Obscure ***Improved Force Shield ***Improved Sstagger **Other Force-Using Traditions ***The Disciples of Twilight ****Disciple of Twilight Talent Tree *****Cloak Shadow *****Phantasm *****Revelation *****Shadow Armor *****Shadow Vision **The Ember of Vahl ***Ember of Vahl Talent Tree ****Initiate of Vahl ****Reading the Flame ****Sword of Vahl ****Vahl's Brand ****Vahl's Flame **New Species: Vahla *Chapter V - Equipment and Droids **Biotech **Melee Weapons ***Long-Handle Lightsaber ***Shock Whip ***Tehk'la Blade **Ranged Weapons ***Blaster Carbine, Double-Barreled ***Blaster Carbine, Hunting ***Blaster Carbine, Sporting ***Blaster Pistol, Bluebolt ***Blaster Pistol, Snap Shot ***Blaster Rifle, Heavy Assault ***Concealed Dart Launcher ***Razor Bug ***Thud Bug **Equipment ***Biotech Tool Kit ***Comlink, Hands-Free ***Spy Bug **Yuuzhan Vong Biotech ***Bio-Implants ***Cosmetic Enhancements ***Body Spikes ***Enhanced Vison ***Natural Armor ***Natural Weapon ***Poison Filter ***Replacement Body Parts **Droids ***First-Degree Droids ****PI-series medical assistant droid ****3Z3 Medical Droid ****BL-39 Interrogator Droid ***Second-Degree Droids ****FEG-Series Pilot Droid ****Holocam Droid ****Roving Eye Observation Droid ***Fourth-Degree Droids ****Z65 Patrol Droid ****LV8-Series Guard Droid ****Aggressor-Series Battle Droid ****IX-6 Heavy Combat Droid ****LON-29 Battle Droid Commander ***Fifth-Degree Droids ****HV-7 Loading Droid *Chapter VI - Vehicles and Starships **Speeder Bikes ***Model 67 Shrieker Speeder Bike ***QuickFire Speeder Bike **Airspeeders ***GPE-3300 Twin Engine Airspeeder ***Veltiss-2 Airspeeder **Starfighters ***Besh-Type Personal Starfighter ***Phoebos-class Starfighter ***R-28 Starfighter ***X-83 TwinTail Starfighter **Space Transports ***Gladius-class Light Freighter ***GPE-7300 Space Transport ***Helot-class Medium Space Transport ***J-1 Shuttle ***MC-24A Light Shuttle ***YX-1980 Space Transport ***YZ-2500 Heavy Transport *Chapter VII - Legacy Era Campaigns **Introducing The Legacy Era **Advancing Existing Heroes ***Heroes From All Eras ***Heroes From The Past ***Using Heroes From Campaigns Past **Heroic Legacies **Heirloom Items **Everything Has A Place **Age of Shadow ***The Dark Side ***Sith Overlords ***Jedi Bounty ***Servitude & Slavery ***The Three-Way War **Challenging Assumptions *Chapter VIII - Galactic Gazetteer **Space Travel **Planets of The Legacy Era ***Bastion ***Champala ***Csilla ***Daluuj ***Iego ***Klatooine ***Lok ***Munto Codru ***Nagi ***Ossus ***Socorro ***Sriluur ***Zeltros ***Zonama Sekot **Planetary Updates ***Bespin ***Bothawui ***Cerea ***Coruscant ***Dorin ***Duro ***Gamorr ***Iridonia ***Ithor ***Kashyyyk ***Mon Calamari ***Naboo ***Nar Shaddaa ***Rodia ***Ryloth ***Sullust ***Tatooine ***Trandosha *Chapter IX - The Galactic Alliance **Organization **The Triumvirate **Galactic Senate **Galactic Courts **The Jedi Order **Member Worlds and Systems **Allied Autonomous Regions **Galactic Alliance Defense Force ***Supreme Commander ***Galactic Alliance Fleets ***Galactic Alliance Army **The Alliance Remnant ***Fleet Operations ***Field Agents ***The Galactic Alliance Army ***GAC Teams ****Ad Hoc Teams *****Imperial Infiltration *****Sith Elimination ***Dedicated Teams ****Womp Rats ****Mon Calamari Rescue (MCR) ***Venom Assault Squads ***Elite Squadrons ****Rogue Squadron ****Farsight Squadron ****Fireblue Squadron ****Phantom Squadron ****Twisted Star Squadron ***The Mon Calamari Resistance Network **Alliance Personnel ***Galactic Alliance Core Fleet Commando ***Galactic Alliance Core Fleet Covert Agent ***Galactic Alliance Army Officer ***Galactic Alliance Army Trooper ***Galactic Alliance Navy Captain ***Galactic Alliance Navy Junior Officer ***Galactic Alliance Navy Crew Member ***Galactic Alliance Navy Gunner ***Galactic Alliance Pilot ***Mon Calamari Resistance Member **Influential Personalities ***Admiral Gar Stazi ***Andurgo ***Bail Antilles ***Commander Jhoram Bey ***Anj Dahl ***Gial Gahan ***Monia Gahan ***Hondo Karr ***Nu Toreena ***Ronto ***Captain Jaius Yorub **Alliance Armor ***Galactic Alliance Armor ***Venom Assault Armor **Alliance Equipment ***Xcalq-3GA "Slicer Special" Portable Computer ***Xcalq Stealth Pack **Alliance Starfighters ***BB-2 Starfire Fighter-Bomber ***CF9 Crossfire Starfighter ***I4 Ionizer Starfighter ***Jumpstar HPF Starfighter ***RC-2 Twilight Scoutship **Alliance Space Transports ***Crix-class Armored Shuttle ***MT Dropship ***Scarlet Star **Alliance Capital Ships ***Sabertooth-class Assault & Rescue Vessel ***ShaShore-class Frigate ***Scythe-class Battle Cruiser ***Indomitable ***Tri-Scythe-class Frigate **Deep Space Camps ***Spinward-class Tender ***Golan VIII Space Defense Platform ***Mobile Spacedock 220 *Chapter X - The Galactic Empire **Darth Krayt's Empire ***The Sith Lords ***The Council of Moffs ***Regional Governors & Sector Government ***Independent Affiliates ***The Sector Rangers ***The New Nobility ***Sith Spies ***The Imperial Mission ***Skull Squadron ***Joker Squad **Roan Fel's Empire-In-Exile ***The Imperial Knights ***Stormtroopers **Imperial Personnel ***Imperial Knight ***Imperial Missionary ***Joker Squad Stormtroopers ***Knighthunters ***Sith Spy ***Skull Squadron Pilot **Influential Personalities ***Nyna Calixte (Morrigan Corde) ***Darth Azard ***Darth Krayt ***Darth Maladi ***Darth Maleval ***Darth Nihl ***Darth Talon ***Darth Talon ***Darth Wyyrlok ***Antares Draco ***Fehlaaur ***Marasiah Fel ***Roan Fel ***Oron Jaeger ***Azlyn Rae ***Konrad Rus ***Astraal Vao ***Morlish Veed ***Gunn Yage ***Rulf Yage **Imperial Ranged Weapons ***ARC-9965 Blaster Rifle ***Heavy Blaster Cannon **Imperial Armor ***Cortosis Gauntlet ***Imperial Knight Armor ***Knighthunter Armor **Imperial Vehicles ***Kybuck Speeder Bike ***All Terrain Riot Control Transport (AT-RCT) ***All Terrain Armored Heavy Transport (AT-AHT) **Imperial Starfighters ***Fury-class Starfighter ***Predator-class Starfighter ***Neutralizer-class Bomber **Imperial Space Transport ***Nune-class Imperial Shuttle ***Sigma-class Long-Range Shuttle **Imperial Capital Ships ***Ardent-class Fast Frigate ***Pellaeon-class Star Destroyer ***Imperious-class Star Destroyer *Chapter XI - The Fringe **Remnants of The Jedi Order ***Hosk Trey'lis ***Kol Skywalker ***Shado Vao ***Wolf Sazen **The Underworld ***Black Sun ***Brogar's Cantina and Safe House ****Brogar ***The Crimson Axe ****Rav ***Rik's Cantina ****Queen Jool ****Jak ****Finn ***The Wheel ****Pol Temm ****Wheel Security ****Wheel Thug ***Other Fringe Personalities ****"Bantha" Rawk ****Cade Skywalker ****Chak ****Choka Skell ****Deliah Blue ****Haako ****Jariah Syn ****Jor Torlin ****Kee ****Liaan Lah ****Naxy Screeger ****Nei Rin ****Niffla ***Vongspawn ****Vongspawn Coral Seeds ****Vongspawn Template ***Fringe Starships ****A519 Invader Close Support Starfighter ****Nemesis-class Patrol Ship ****Grinning Liar ****Mynock ***Beasts ****Shaped Beast *****Shaped Beast Template ****Vanx *Appendix ''Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *Table 1-1: Species Ability Adjustments *Table 1-2: Age By Species *Table 1-3: Average Height And Weight *Chagrian Species Traits *Chiss Species Traits *Codru-Ji Species Traits *Klatooinian Species Traits *Nagai Species Traits *Weequay Species Traits *Yuuzhan Vong Species Traits *Zeltron Species Traits *Names of Legacy *Famous Legacies vs. Canon *Using The Legacy Destiny *Creating Your Own Legacies *Connecting Objects Together *Table 2-1: Feats *Biotech Armor Trait *Biotech Device Trait *Biotech Vehicle Trait *Biotech Weapon Trait *Bonus Feats *Order of Rerolls *Table 3-1: Prestige Classes *Table 3-3: The Imperial Knight *Table 3-4: The Shaper *Imperial Knight Lightsabers *Sith Acolytes *Darth Krayt's Holocron *Move Object Reality Check *Death Sticks *Vahla Species Traits *Table 5-1: Melee Weapons *Table 5-2: Ranged Weapons *Table 5-3: Equipment *Bio-Implants and The Law *Living Vehicle Template *PI-series medical assistant droid - dane droida *3Z3 Medical Droid - dane droida *BL-39 Interrogator Droid - dane droida *FEG-Series Pilot Droid - dane droida *Holocam Droid - dane droida *Roving Eye Observation Droid - dane droida *Z65 Patrol Droid - dane droida *LV8-Series Guard Droid - dane droida *Aggressor-Series Battle Droid - dane droida *IX-6 Heavy Combat Droid - dane droida *LON-29 Battle Droid Commander - dane droida *HV-7 Loading Droid - dane droida *Model 67 Shrieker Speeder Bike - dane pojazdu *QuickFire Speeder Bike - dane pojazdu *GPE-3300 Airspeeder - dane pojazdu *Veltiss-2 Airspeeder - dane pojazdu *Besh-Type Personal Starfighter - dane statku kosmicznego *Phoebos-class Starfighter - dane statku kosmicznego *R-28 Starfighter - dane statku kosmicznego *X-83 TwinTail Starfighter - dane statku kosmicznego *Gladius-class Light Freighter - dane statku kosmicznego *GPE-7300 Space Transport - dane statku kosmicznego *Helot-class Medium Space Transport - dane statku kosmicznego *J-1 Shuttle - dane statku kosmicznego *MC-24A Light Shuttle - dane statku kosmicznego *YX-1980 Space Transport - dane statku kosmicznego *YX-1980 Space Transport - schemat *YZ-2500 Heavy Transport - dane statku kosmicznego *Vector *Heirloom Lightsabers *Bastion - dane planety *Champala - dane planety *Csilla - dane planety *Daluuj - dane planety *Iego - dane planety *Klatooine - dane planety *Lok - dane planety *Munto Codru - dane planety *Nagi - dane planety *Ossus - dane planety *Socorro - dane planety *Sriluur - dane planety *Zeltros - dane planety *Zonama Sekot - dane planety *Military Ranks *Alliance Fragments *Using The Galactic Alliance Core Fleet *Creating Your Own Units, Squadrons, and Starship Crews *Galactic Alliance Core Fleet Commando - dane typowego członka formacji *Galactic Alliance Core Fleet Covert Agent - dane typowego członka formacji *Galactic Alliance Army Officer - dane typowego członka formacji *Galactic Alliance Army Trooper - dane typowego członka formacji *Galactic Alliance Navy Captain - dane typowego członka formacji *Galactic Alliance Navy Junior Officer - dane typowego członka formacji *Galactic Alliance Navy Crew Member - dane typowego członka formacji *Galactic Alliance Navy Gunner - dane typowego członka formacji *Galactic Alliance Pilot - dane typowego członka formacji *Mon Calamari Resistance Member - dane typowego członka formacji *Admiral Gar Stazi - dane postaci *Andurgo - dane postaci *Bail Antilles - dane postaci *Commander Jhoram Bey - dane postaci *Anj Dahl - dane postaci *Gial Gahan - dane postaci *Monia Gahan - dane postaci *Hondo Karr - dane postaci *Nu Toreena - dane postaci *Ronto - dane postaci *Captain Jaius Yorub - dane postaci *Table 9-1: Alliance Armor *Table 9-2: Alliance Equipment *BB-2 Starfire Fighter-Bomber - dane staku kosmicznego *CF9 Crossfire Starfighter - dane staku kosmicznego *I4 Ionizer Starfighter - dane staku kosmicznego *Jumpstar HPF Starfighter - dane staku kosmicznego *RC-2 Twilight Scoutship - dane staku kosmicznego *Crix-class Diplomatic Courier Shuttle - dane staku kosmicznego *Crix-class Assault Shuttle - dane staku kosmicznego *MT Dropship - dane staku kosmicznego *''Scarlet Star'' (Modified YT-2400 Transport) - dane staku kosmicznego *Sabertooth-class Assault & Rescue Vessel - dane staku kosmicznego *ShaShore-class Frigate - dane staku kosmicznego *Scythe-class Battle Cruiser - dane staku kosmicznego *''Indomitable'' - dane staku kosmicznego *Tri-Scythe-class Frigate - dane staku kosmicznego *Spinward-class Tender - dane platformy kosmicznej *Golan VIII Space Defense Platform - dane platformy kosmicznej *Rendili Star Mobile Spacedock 220 - dane platformy kosmicznej *The Emperor's Hands *Imperial Legacy *Imperial Knight - dane typowego członka formacji *Imperial Missionary - dane typowego członka formacji *Joker Squad Stormtrooper - dane typowego członka formacji *Joker Squad Demolitionist - dane typowego członka formacji *Joker Squad Heavy Weapons Specialist - dane typowego członka formacji *Knighthunter - dane typowego członka formacji *Sith Spy - dane typowego członka formacji *Skull Squadron Pilot - dane typowego członka formacji *Nyna Calixte (Morrigan Corde) - dane postaci *Darth Azard - dane postaci *Darth Krayt - dane postaci *Darth Maladi - dane postaci *Darth Maleval - dane postaci *Darth Nihl - dane postaci *Darth Talon - dane postaci *Darth Talon - dane postaci *Darth Wyyrlok - dane postaci *Antares Draco - dane postaci *Fehlaaur - dane postaci *Marasiah Fel - dane postaci *Roan Fel - dane postaci *Oron Jaeger - dane postaci *Azlyn Rae - dane postaci *Konrad Rus - dane postaci *Astraal Vao - dane postaci *Morlish Veed - dane postaci *Gunn Yage - dane postaci *Rulf Yage - dane postaci *Table 10-1: Imperial Ranged Weapons *Table 10-1: Imperial Armor *Kybuck Speeder Bike - dane pojazdu *All Terrain Riot Control Transport (AT-RCT) - dane pojazdu *All Terrain Armored Heavy Transport (AT-AHT) - dane pojazdu *Fury-class Starfighter - dane statku kosmicznego *Predator-class Starfighter - dane statku kosmicznego *Neutralizer-class Bomber - dane statku kosmicznego *Nune-class Imperial Shuttle - dane statku kosmicznego *Sigma-class Long-Range Shuttle - dane statku kosmicznego *Gravity Mines *Ardent-class Fast Frigate - dane statku kosmicznego *Pellaeon-class Star Destroyer - dane statku kosmicznego *Imperious-class Star Destroyer - dane statku kosmicznego *Hosk Trey'lis - dane postaci *Kol Skywalker - dane postaci *Shado Vao - dane postaci *Wolf Sazen - dane postaci *Black Sun Thug - dane typowego osobnika *Black Sun Lieutenant - dane typowego osobnika *Black Sun Vigo - dane typowego osobnika *Brogar - dane postaci *New Species: Advozse *''Crimson Axe'' - dane statku kosmicznego *Using The Crimson Axe *Rav - dane postaci *Queen Jool - dane postaci *Jak - dane postaci *Finn - dane postaci *New Species: Sakiyan *The Wheel - dane stacji kosmicznej *Pol Temm - dane postaci *Wheel Security - dane typowego osobnika *Wheel Thug - dane typowego osobnika *New Species: Chadra-Fan *New Species: Devaronian *"Bantha" Rawk - dane postaci *Cade Skywalker - dane postaci *Chak - dane postaci *Choka Skell - dane postaci *Deliah Blue - dane postaci *Haako - dane postaci *Jariah Syn - dane postaci *Jor Torlin - dane postaci *Kee - dane postaci *Liaan Lah - dane postaci *Naxy Screeger - dane postaci *Nei Rin - dane postaci *Niffla - dane postaci *A519 Invader Close Support Starfighter - dane statku kosmicznego *Nemesis-class Patrol Ship - dane statku kosmicznego *Grinning Liar - dane statku kosmicznego *''The Mynock'' - dane statku kosmicznego *Shaped Gundark - dane zwierzęcia *Vanx - dane zwierzęcia *Vanx Alpha - dane zwierzęcia ''Credits:'' *Designers - Rodney Thompson, Sterling Hershey, Gary Astleford *Developer - Rodney Thompson *Art Directors - Blake Beasley, Ryan Sansaver *Editor - Christopher Perkins *Lucas Licensing Editor - Frank Parisi *Design Manager - Christopher Perkins *Managing Editor - Christopher Perkins *Director of RPG R & D - Bill Slavicsek *Production Manager - Cynda Callaway *Graphic Designers - Jino Choi, Breanne Miller, Yasuyo Dunnett *Pre-Press Manager - Jefferson Dunlap *Graphic Production Specialist - Christopher Tardiff *Cover Artist - Gonzalo Flores *Imaging Technician - Carmen Cheung *Cartographer - Christopher West *Interior Artists - Steve Argyle, Zoltan Boros, Gabor Szikszai, Jeffrey Carlisle, Miguel Coimbra, Michael Dubisch, Gonzalo Flores, Randy Gallegos, Thomas Gianni, Jason Juta, Ron Lemen, Warren Mahy, Gabrielle Portal, Paul Shipper, Chris Trevas, Francis Tsai, Franz Vohwinkel, Ben Wootten Kategoria:Star Wars - The Roleplaying Game (WoTC)